


Preparations

by carterhack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Fix-It, Gen, Harry might be ooc but only because he grew up in a loving home raised by loving parents, James Lily Sirius and Remus are all alive, Trans Character, Trans Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carterhack/pseuds/carterhack
Summary: Harry Potter was determined to come out to his family before starting his first year at Hogwarts. Fortunately, he knew he had some pretty great parents.
Relationships: Harry Potter & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 44





	Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, the characters and world mentioned belong to JK Rowling, not me. However, unlike JKR, I am not transphobic or hell-bent on writing trauma so here's a happy fic where Harry comes out as trans to Lily and James before he starts his first year at Hogwarts.  
> Also, we're going to pretend that in the 90s, at least in the wizarding world, everything was super open and chill for trans people because I was absolutely not in the mood to write any sort of transphobia, okay, have fun reading.

It was sometime in June in 1991, and it was one of those days where everything just felt warm and relaxing because it was a summery sort of day that just felt incredibly good. On this day, ten-year-old Harry Potter was lying on the rug in his bedroom on his stomach, staring up at a couple of pictures that were hanging on his wall. He pushed himself up from his lying position onto his knees, crawling over to where they hung. He looked at the memories, smiling. In all of them, he was smiling or laughing. Whether he was with his parents or another family member, he was happy. There was one of Harry getting lifted in the air by his father and Padfoot, giggling hysterically. Harry smiled at this picture and he finally pushed himself up to his standing position, brushing himself off and making his way down the stars. 

He had a lot on his mind, particularly something he’d like to tell his parents before school started. He knew his letter would be arriving soon, and he wanted his parents to know this before they prepared him for Hogwarts. He knew what he had to say and why he was saying it. Harry had always thought of himself as mature for his age in this way, but a while ago his father had told him that he didn’t want that. 

_“Stay young forever,” He had said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Having to mature and grow up too fast is not something I ever want you to do. We live in a good time now, and you deserve the happiest childhood.” He smiled sadly then ruffled his son’s hair._

Once he got downstairs, his parents were sitting on the sofa, looking over the Daily Prophet and talking, smiles on both of their faces. Harry watched them for a moment before clearing his throat. Both of them looked up, still smiling.

“Mum, Dad,” Harry now felt very small and very immature for his age with both of them watching him. He shifted anxiously, still looking at them. He stood up straighter, taking a deep breath. 

“Is everything alright, dear?” His mother frowned, and Harry watched as his father stood up, pulling out his wand. Harry’s eyes widened and he waved his arms frantically.

“Wait,” He shook his head and waved his arms around. “I’m fine, everything’s fine, I just have to tell you something.” His father nodded and relaxed, putting his wand away. They still looked worried, though. His parents sometimes got on edge like this, and Harry didn’t know why. On a couple of occasions, Padfoot and Moony had acted the same and Harry asked one time why.

_“We’re just trying to protect you,” Padfoot had said, looking at him seriously. “We want you to be safe.” Moony nodded and both of them gave him a sad look, a look that Harry knew from both of his parents._

_“We grew up in a different time,” Moony said softly. “Maybe we can explain when you’re older.” His parents had said something similar before, so Harry nodded. Padfoot put his hand on Moony’s shoulder and nodded._

_“But you don’t have to worry,” Padfoot was smiling now. “Everything is fine now.” He sat up straighter and pulled a small package out of his robes._

_“Now, want to help put this frogspawn soap in your parents' bathroom?” He asked, causing Harry to grin, grabbing the package, and running upstairs, the two men following in his suite._

Right now, Harry wished those two were here so he could tell them to, and he made a mental note to send them a letter to let them know. Now, however, he had to tell his parents who were both looking at him, very concerned. Harry looked at them more confidently, knowing they both loved him unconditionally. They reminded him of that many times before. 

“I’m a boy,” Harry stared at them, standing still. He watched both of their faces, and they were looking at him with curiosity. “I want to start Hogwarts as a boy, and I want to be treated like a boy by everyone.” They both nodded and his father exhaled.

“Oh good, I thought you were going to say you secretly hated Quidditch,” He said and his mother elbowed him then stepped forward, crouching down to Harry and wrapping her arms around him. Harry grinned and hugged her back. His father came over and hugged the both of them. 

“Are you upset?” Harry whispered in a small voice. 

“No, of course not,” His mother whispered, her bright hair rubbing against his cheek. “We love you no matter what.” 

“Unless you get in Slytherin,” His father teased, and his mother turned and gave him a look. He looked at her before laughing. “Or, I’ll love you even if you’re in Slytherin because you’re my kid.” She rolled her eyes and they both pulled away, looking at him again. 

“Is there a name you would like to be called?” His mother asked, brushing the hair out of his face. Harry nodded slowly. Neville Longbottom and he had been sitting on the floor of his bedroom not long before this day discussing this. Neville and he were good friends; they were both born very close to one another and their families knew each other, so they had gotten accustomed to spending time together occasionally. One afternoon, Harry had had a similar conversation, and Neville had helped him figure out how to tell his parents and pick out a name. Harry was extremely grateful to have Neville as a friend.  
“Harry,” Harry said, now more confidently. His father grinned widely.

“Harry James Potter,” He said, excitedly. “That does sound good, doesn’t it Lily?” His mother laughed and nodded, smiling. She put a hand on Harry’s cheek. 

“It is a lovely name.” She said. Harry gave them both a big smile, feeling that warm summery feeling return as he looked at both of his loving parents.

“And you know,” His father had a glint in his eyes. “This took a lot of bravery... I think I know what house you’ll be in.” He said slowly, looking at him. His mother rolled her eyes but then gave a knowing look, smiling.

* * *

“Harry!” He heard his name being called from downstairs. Harry yawned, sitting up and pushing on his glasses. He turned to his bedside table and picked up his Hogwarts letter once more, giving it at the top one more time. Mr. H. Potter. Harry smiled widely, bouncing out of bed and pulling on some clothes. Put on jeans and a t-shirt, as he knew that they had to wear muggle clothes to get to the platform. He looked at himself in the mirror, fixing his glasses and smoothing out his hair, after they had cut it, everyone kept saying he looked just like his father. Once he was dressed, he ran downstairs eagerly. They both sat in the dining room, the table set for breakfast, with a few extra guests sat down as well.

“Moony! Padfoot!” He smiled and ran to hug them. “I didn’t know you were coming.”

“Of course,” Padfoot smiled. “You think we’d miss sending you off to Hogwarts?” Harry smiled back then took a seat at the table. He was much too excited to eat, but his mother was watching him, so he started to nibble on toast. 

“Do you have everything you need?” His mother asked and Harry nodded. By the entranceway of the house sat his new owl, Hedwig, along with a trunk containing all of his school supplies. 

“Do you have the stuff I gave you?” Padfoot leaned over, giving him a mischievous look. Harry nodded. Padfoot and Moony had visited a while before, and they had given him a couple of things to help him pull pranks. They had even told him a few things they had done while at Hogwarts. 

_“Don’t copy us, of course,” Padfoot had said. “You want to come up with your pranks, it’s more fun that way.”_

_“But please be smart and don’t get caught,” Moony sighed. “Lily will have our heads if you get in trouble in your first year.”_

His mother looked up from where she was whispering with his father and she eyed the long-haired man from across the table.

“What did you do, Black?” She asked, still looking at him sternly. 

“Nothing,” He held up his hands, still smiling. Moony stayed silent, and Harry’s father looked over at him, giving him a wink. His mother was now giving the three men at the table a stern look before turning back to Harry.

“Well, it’s almost time to go, Harry,” She said. “You should go make sure all your things are together.” He nodded and exited the room, listening to her scold them as he left. He laughed quietly, not wanting his mother to hear. 

Once they got to the station, Harry looked around at all the people as they walked. He had been excited, and he was still very excited, but now he was a little nervous. He wondered if the kids would like him and if he would have as good of a time as his parents had had. As they made their way to platform 9 ¾, they ran into another wizarding family, the Weasleys. Harry had met them before on a few occasions, but he didn’t remember any of their names; there was quite a lot of them.

“Hello, Lily,” Mrs. Weasley smiled at his mother. “Is your kid starting Hogwarts this year, too?” 

“Hello, Molly,” She smiled and nodded. “Yes, our son Harry is starting this year.” Harry waved at the woman, giving her his most polite smile.

“Excellent,” Mrs. Weasley ushered a taller boy to introduce himself and he looked at Harry, smiling. “My boy is starting this year, too.”

“Hello, I’m Ron,” He said, awkwardly, and Harry smiled back at him. 

“Harry,” He said and Ron nodded. The other boy was taller than Harry, and he was a bit awkward and lanky looking. He also looked nice, and Harry had vague memories of other times he had met the boy, every memory being pleasant. 

“Let’s go, then,” His father said. “You boys need to hurry, we’re running late.” Harry nodded and watched as the rest of the red-headed children pushed through the platform before the rest of them followed. On the other side, the platform for the Hogwarts express was much more lively as everyone scrambled to say goodbye to their families and get on the train. Harry, watching everyone, made a mental note to find Neville later. Mrs. Weasley was saying goodbye to all her children, and Harry looked up at his family.

“Goodbye,” He said, feeling a little sad now that he had to say goodbye to them. He had always been excited to go to Hogwarts, of course. His parents talked about how amazing their time at the school was all the time, but now Harry felt upset to be leaving his family for such a long time.

“Goodbye,” His mother said as his parents both bent down and hugged them tightly. “We love you.” After saying goodbye to his parents, He hugged Padfoot, who whispered “make me proud” into his ear which made Harry laugh. He then hugged Moony, who told him to also focus on his school and not slack off for pranks. Harry agreed to that. Once all the goodbyes were over, Harry was finally let go to get on the train. Fortunately, he was not alone as the other boy, Ron, walked with him until they found an empty car. Harry and Ron waved at their families through the window until the train pulled away. 

“Do you know what house you want to be in?” Ron asked as they both settled down in their seats finally.

“My dad wants me to be in Gryffindor,” Harry said and Ron nodded, smiling. 

“I want to be in Gryffindor too,” Ron smiled back at him and the two started chatting, their talk continuing even after Harry bought loads of sweets from the trolly, but they were then interrupted by a dark-skinned girl with curly hair pushing open the door. She looked at them frantically, already in her Hogwarts robes.

“Have you seen a toad anywhere?” She asked and they both shook their heads. “Oh, okay, well a boy named Neville lost his toad and he’s looking for it.” Harry chuckled.

“It’s probably in his robes, he’s kind of forgetful,” Harry replied. Ron offered her a chocolate frog and she came in, sitting next to him. 

“Are you two both from the wizarding world then?” She asked and they both nodded. “I’m a muggle-born, but I’ve done a lot of reading about the wizarding world. I’m Hermione Granger, by the way.” She then went on to talk lengthily about the stuff she’s read about, causing Ron to look over at Harry and roll his eyes. Harry chuckled, quietly, but he listened. The three of them spent the rest of the time talking before it was time to change into their robes. By the time they got to Hogwarts, Harry was grinning, more excited than ever to start school. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was like equal parts projection and jkr spite, but I am glad that I wrote it. As always, please leave comments because I adore those, and if you wanna message me on tumblr, you can. My url is ilysmb.


End file.
